Hatred is Temporary
by Cady Malfoy
Summary: This is a really long Rose/Scorpius FanFiction. Because it is a Rose/Scorpius, you know they end up together, but it takes a while. Live with it.
1. Chapter 1

Rose/Scorpius Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE-THE SMALLEST CHAPTER

"AAAHHH- What the he- HUGO WEASLEY!" I screamed. You would have too, if your little brother had snuck up on you and tackled you. In a moment I was up on my feet. Hugo wasn't. He probably felt it was a better idea to stay on the ground. He thought wrong.

"Oh, no you don't! Stay _right_ there. How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that? You _know_ I scare easily. You KNOW that! Never, EVER do that again, you hear me?" I took my foot off Hugo's chest, where I had placed it to keep him down. Iheard hysteric laughing, and whipped around to see my cousin Albus, doubled over in a fit of giggles. Hugo got up gingerly and rubbed his upper arm guiltily, a small, sheepish smile on his face.

"Sorry, Rosie, but you make it too easy. If you had just gone to counseling like I suggested, maybe you wouldn't have these-" But he didn't finish his sentence, as I had started chasing him around the apartment, this time for two reasons. I was ticked at Hugo, and I _hate _being called "Rosie".

"Look, brat, we go back to Hogwarts in a week. This is my OWL year, and I _need_ to pass. With at least an E in everything. So listen, and listen good. I'm going to be spending almost all of this year studying, and I need to be prepared and _not_ in Saint Mungo's for permanent shock, which I am COMPLETELY convinced you'll give me one of these days. _So. _I am so _done_ with you!" And with that, I turned on my heel and went into my bedroom, where I slammed the door hard.

"Impressive. That was her longest rant yet," I heard Albus comment, and Hugo started laughing right along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose/Scorpius Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2-A DESCIPTON AND OTHER INFORMATION

My mother entered my room carefully, as she probably had heard the entire thing with Hugo, and knew me well. "Rose, honey? I just wanted to let you know that you should start packing now. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, then down to the Burrow for the rest of vacation."

I immediately perked up, excitement running through me. I loved going to the Burrow, because I never missed a chance to see my cousin Lily, who was the same age as Hugo but much less annoying and way more fun, and my cousin James, who she was convinced could help her study for her OWLs. Al was James and Lily's brother, but was staying with the London Weasleys (the Weasley family call each other by the town they lived in) for a while, also making the trip to the Burrow where he would meet his family and stay there. Since our parents were growing up, the Burrow had had been remodeled, with roughly fifteen floors. Less ragged, as Aunt Ginny had described the house, and much more suitable, though she said she did miss her childhood home a bit. The Burrow was remodeled to occupy the whole of the Weasleys (and Potters) for the summer and Christmas holidays. There were an awful lot of Weasleys. I have a hard time keeping track of all of them. I wrote this on a piece of paper tacked to my wall:

_Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur= Victoire, Dominique, and Louis_

_Uncle Charlie_

_Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey= Molly, Lucy_

_Uncle George and Aunt Angelina= Fred, Roxanne_

_Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny= James, Al, and Lily_

_Teddy_

I had a lot of other family, cousins, and family friends, but they don't matter right now.

So you can see why I was excited. Every year before school started, all the Weasleys get together and have a goodbye party.

I immediately dragged my old trunk out from the closet in my room and started throwing my belongings in it. Hermione smiled at my reaction and closed the door quietly.

It was five o' clock when I finished packing all my Hogwarts things I already had, despite Hugo running around the house with Albus yelling, "We're going to the Burrow! We're going to the Burrow!" the entire time.

I had expected more of my cousin, as he's the same age as me, and, as I thought, ought to be just as sophisticated. Hugo was in 3rd year. My cousin Louis was also in the same year as me, and he was very understanding of me. Lily was in third year too, but was way more sophisticated than Hugo, and as I admit often, knows way more about boys than I do. I wasn't that concerned about the latter; I figured boys would just distract me from my work. Ihoped James would help me with my O.W.L.s; He had been in Gryffindor, but aced all of his exams with at least an E in everything. I was in Ravenclaw, of course, as were Louis and Lily. Hugo, Albus, and James were in Gryffindor, Louis's sisters in Hufflepuff.

Luckily, I thought, there was no one in my family in Slytherin. Molly and Lucy, Uncle Percy's daughters and my cousins, didn't go to Hogwarts; They went to Beuxbatons, a French wizarding school. Just as well, I figured. The girls were a bit conceited and rude; I think if they had gone to Hogwarts, they would've both been in Slytherin. But Uncle Percy and Aunt Angelina always made the trip south to visit for the holidays. Actually, Uncle Percy seemed a bit obsessed with seeing the family. Something to do with the past, I guess.

I went to bed peacefully, listening to the pigeons cooing on the ledge outside the window of my bedroom and Hugo's video game in the room next door. The shooting sounds were annoying me, however, and I got up for a second to tell Hugo and Albus to turn it down. When I snuggled back down in my bed, my new Muggle "cell phone" went off.

Granddad Weasley had gotten it for me on my fifteenth birthday, for his reason of "This way, your parents can use the portable fellytone to have contact with you wherever you are!" And after much persuasion and explanations of what a cell phone was to my father, I had been able to put the home number and Hugo's number in it. That was all I did with the phone; It was a model called "iPhone 5", and there was much more you could do, but I decided it was easier just to use Floo powder, as I had never been to a Muggle's house anyways.

The "ring tone" was Hugo singing the Hogwarts school song in his own "special way"; I do like recording things, and it was very loud. I had no clue who in the world would be calling me at this time. I pressed the "call" button (Mum had taught both me and Dad how to use one; Hugo's Muggle friends had taught him) and said "HELLO?" very loudly.

"Hello, Weasley."

"M-Malfoy? Why the bloody hell are you calling me at-" I yawned and checked me watch- "one o' clock in the morning?"

"I just wanted to make sure you would still be at Hogwarts this year." He said stiffly.

"Well, duh. And why would _you_ care?"

"I wanted to know if I have to beat you at Potions again this year, too."

I was disgusted. And extremely irritated. "If you just wanted to know that, you could've waited, like, a week. How did you get my number, anyways, Malfoy? Oh,_ Merlin_, she _didn't!_ I'm going to kill her!"

Scorpius scoffed. "Yes, your absent-minded cousin gave me your phone number. It didn't take much from me, either; She was happy just with a bit of flirting."

I retched. "Aw, man, now I have _that_ picture in my head. Gross. And if you go _anywhere_ near Lily again, I will _personally_ rip your throat out, gouge your eyes out, and tear you limb from limb. Over a time period of three days. Get it?"

"Your empty threats are nothing, Weasley. And it's not my fault your cousin is attracted to me. Every girl in Hogwarts is. Even you, you can't deny it."

I retched again. "_You?_ _Me_, like _you_? Oh, as if! That's disgusting! You're an awful, stuck-up, little _prat _and I will _never_, in _this_ lifetime, or _any other_ like you, _ever_!"

"True, but I'm a _hot_ awful little stuck-up prat, and I'm smart, and you know hotness is all girls care about in a guy."

"Not me! There are so many other things, like caring, and niceness, _not_ pigheaded, and things like that!"

"And... I'm not any of those?" Scorpius's voice sounded disappointed, even a little hurt.

"How would you expect to be?" I said, ignoring his tone except for a little part of me, which actually felt a little bit _bad_. But I shook this thought off when he spoke again, extremely stiffly again.

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think, anyways. I have plenty of other girls drooling over me, and I wouldn't want _you_ anyways. See ya, female weasel." And he hung up.

I just lay there. I couldn't think of anything else to do. Malfoy had called me. At one o' clock in the morning. During the summer. How weird was _that?_ And he had seemed disappointed when I had said he wasn't nice? Strange. I decided not to dwell on it; It would just distract me from school and family and things like that. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose/Scorpius Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- THAT LAST WEEK

I got up early on Sunday, August twenty-fourth. I got dressed (my favourite outfit, light blue skinny jeans, a green Areopostale top, and black and green Airwalk sneakers) and went to the kitchen, where my mother was running around, trying to get everything and everyone together. Unlike Gramma Weasley, Mum didn't bustle, she merely ran and yelled. A lot. This morning it was "Hugo, you are NOT wearing your Merlin costume!" and "Rosie, where did I put my wand? Do you know?" and most of all: "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU TAKE THOSE CUPCAKES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH _RIGHT NOW_, YOU'VE ALREADY EATEN TWELVE OF THEM, AND THEY'RE FOR THE FAMILY!"

I tried to help as much as possible, but it was pretty difficult what with my mum chasing my father around smacking him over the head with the _Daily Prophet_. I finally gave up and walked off to the bathroom I and Hugo shared. I ran a brush through my wavy, flaming red hair. I hadn't gotten my mother's frizz, but just a bit of the wave. I had, however, inherited my father's red hair. My hair was long and red, with a green streak at the left front side, and my eyes were the blue that my father had. Hugo had the red hair, but it was curly and stuck up in all directions, and his eyes were brown. But there was a lot of differences between us: Hugo was popular, I wasn't. Hugo thought he was the greatest thing in the world; I was a wallflower. Not to mention we were different genders. But we loved each other, and no matter how much he said I wasn't, I knew I was one of the most important people in Hugo's life.

Once Mum had gotten the family in the car, with Dad driving (oblivious to any protests Mum made), we were off to Diagon Alley.

We only stopped for a couple hours, checking off the list one by one. This year, I had decided I wanted an owl, and an owl I got. A very pretty snowy owl, at that. I decided that a good name for him was Alastor, for one of Uncle Harry's favourite Aurors. Alastor Moody had died in the Battle, and I thought I could have learned a lot from him.

We hurried through Diagon Alley, stopping for an hour only at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Uncle George and my father's joke shop. Uncle George was already closing up the store, but he stayed for us. He was going to close for the rest of the day, spend the night at the Burrow, then come back to work the next day, only leaving for the good-bye party right before September first. We bought a ton of merchandise, then left for the Burrow, waving to Uncle George as we went.

It took us about three hours to get there, with Hugo and Albus playing Hugo's PSP, me reading, and Mum watching over Dad's driving.

When we arrived, Hugo and Albus ran inside, while Dad messed with the headlights on the car and my mother and I carried in the huge platter of cupcakes Mum had made the day before. I ran back out to get the trunks, and couldn't believe it. Lily was resting against the car door, with Malfoy leaning on one hand in front of her. I felt my jaw drop, and within a second of seeing it went over to have a "talk" with Scorpius. I marched up to the two, and whispered in Scorpius's ear: "I promised you that if you went anywhere near my cousin again, I would hurt you. I don't break promises." I started to punch every part of Malfoy I could reach, and clawing at him. He started to yell at me, but instead stood there, letting me hurt him, just staring at me. Blood started to flow steadily from a cut on his right arm. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around, almost punching Louis (one of the Weasley cousin's, and one of my best friends) in the face. He stopped me with a "Rosie, calm down, honey. There's no reason to kill him. Let me handle it, Rosie."

Louis was the only person who I would let call me Rosie, and his calming voice made me stop, turn around, and rush into the house. Out the window I saw Louis go up to Scorpius and say, "Violent as she was, Rose was right. Lily's my cousin too, and none of us trust you. Stay away from her." And grabbing Lily's wrist, he walked up to the Burrow, leaving Scorpius looking like he was wondering what the hell just happened.

Louis half-ran (without Lily; He must have dropped her somewhere) into my room (all the people had their own respective rooms in the Burrow). He found me sitting on her bed, looking extremely confused. Louis sat down beside me, and put his arm around me. "You said you told him not to go near Lily," he started. "When did you tell him that?"

I sighed.

"Last night. He called me, and told me that he flirted with Lily to get my number. I threatened him. He was only being his usual self, you know, an arse. But still..." I trailed off, looking depressed. Louis (smartly) changed the subject.

"You pierced your eyebrow."

"Yeah. Decided to make Dad freak."

Louis laughed. "And you got a green streak in your hair. You kinda look like Teddy in his streak stage."

"I liked the color. And again, wanted to make Dad freak."

"You got a new wardrobe."

"Mom helped me. I wanted to be different, and she said I would make the guys nuts."

"You look hot." Louis commented. I laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Oh Merlin, you're so gross!" But I was laughing when I said it, so he knew I was okay. He made me retch, just for a laugh.

"I think Malfoy was staring at you."

"Well, duh, I was trying to kill him."

"No, I mean _staring _at you."

"Oh, Jeez! You are so disgusting! That's gross!"

"You're the one who's always telling me not to lie. Well, I'm not lying."

"Yeah, but I could've made an exception on this one!"

"Too late."

"Whatever." I sighed. I slumped onto my pillow and closed my eyes.

Albus came into my room, looking sorry. He sat next to Louis and immediately started talking as fast as he possibly could.

"Rose-I'm-sorry-about-Lily-I-didn't-know-she-was-there-I-would've-beat-the-living-daylights-out-of-him-if-I-had-been-there-Sorry." He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Louis just stared at him, eyebrows raised; However, I sat up and looked at him.

"Al, it's okay, I think. As long as they don't go near each other again, I think it's okay." Albus and Louis stared at me.

"B-but... what about you hating Malfoy?" Albus stammered.

"Who said I was going to stop hating him? I just got over that he was flirting with my cousin, I'm not getting over our _rivalry_. Anyways, Daddy told me not to get too close to him, so I won't. Not that I'd dream of it anyways."

Albus looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean, _dream_ of it?" My eyes widened as I understood what he was hinting at.

"Oh, God, not what I meant! Gross, gross, _gross_! You are _so_ disgusting!" I yelled and hit him with a pillow. Albus raised his hands in surrender, and raised his eyebrows.

"Chill, 'cuz. It's called a joke, jeez."

"And yet, it's _still_ disgusting." I got up and walked to the door. Louis instinctively followed, but Albus laid back on the bed.

"Think I'm gonna reside here for a bit, Rose, thanks." He closed his eyes, and I scoffed.

"He thinks he's so fantastic, talking like one of those air-headed Muggles. Not like Gramma or Grampa Granger, more like that one called.. um... Justin Beaver or something," I whispered to Louis, and he giggled almost silently. It was good to have someone other than Lily to talk to sometimes.

We left the room, and walked down the hall, talking about random things as we went along, when Louis stopped.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Let's see if Teddy's here yet!" Louis said excitedly. All of the Weasley and Potter children loved Teddy Lupin (Uncle Harry's godson), and looked up to him, as he was the oldest.

I smiled, and Louis pushed open the door. We gasped in unison, then I started laughing while Louis stared in horror. We had walked in on Teddy Lupin and Victoire (another Weasley cousin) kissing. They broke apart when they heard me laughing, and Victoire raised her eyebrows at Louis. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey little bro," she said, then turned to address me. "He's still not used to it yet?" I shook my head.

"Nope. Every time, this face." I gestured needlessly to Louis's new found expression of fury, now turned toward Teddy.

"_Will you stop going around snogging my sister?_" Louis glared at Teddy. Teddy just looked at him, an amused smile on his face.

"Louis, come _on_. This is like, the tenth time you've caught us. Gotta learn to deal with it, kid." Teddy laughed. "Anyways, I gotta go, Vic." He kissed her again and left the room, leaving Victoire swaying.

Louis sat there with an extremely mad look sitting on his face. I brushed up against his shoulder as I was leaving the room, and whispered, "I heard them before we came in. I could've stopped you." I whisked out of the room, and went downstairs, where I came face-to-face with my Uncle Bill (Victoire, Louis, and Dominique's dad).

"Hey, Rose, sweetie. Have you seen Victoire?"

"Oh, er..." I didn't want to tell him that I had, in fact, seen Victoire; There was just that little fact that I had seen her with Teddy. Uncle Bill didn't approve of Teddy. "Er... Yeah, she's upstairs. Not in Teddy's room or anything." I had always been a terrible liar. "I mean, yeah, I'll go get her, hold on. Victoire!" I yelled this last part up the stairs. Not hearing a reply, I held up a finger to my uncle and ran up the stairs again, looking in all the rooms. I reached the room across from Hugo's, and opened the door.

"Again, you guys? Sorry to interrupt, but, er-"

I had walked in on Teddy and Victoire kissing again, this time in Victoire's room. They broke apart, and I took this as a sign that they didn't mind being interrupted in such a rude fashion.

"Victoire, your dad is looking for you. He's waiting downstairs. Don't worry, I didn't tell him you were with Teddy." I looked pointedly at Teddy. He shrugged, and Victoire reluctantly pulled away from him.

She ruffled his hair and trotted down the stairs, calling, "Coming, Dad!" I watched her go, then turned back to Teddy.

"Okay, but seriously, Uncle Bill is getting suspicious. I like that you're into each other, but be a little more careful. Stay low, alright? I really don't want you guys to get caught, okay?" I gave Teddy a stern look (which I had inherited from my mother), making him raise his eyebrows.

"Okay, Rose dear." He walked past me, kissing the top of my head. "Let's go find more Weasley cousins, shall we?" He waltzed out the door, me close on his heels. Just on the way down the stairs, we met James, Lily (who received a glare from me), Aunt Fleur (Uncle Bill's wife and mother of Victoire, Dominique, and Louis), Uncle Harry, and Granddad Weasley.

We finally made it downstairs to find that Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf, Lorcan, and Lysander had arrived. (Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf weren't our relatives, but we had known them for all our lives and were old family friends, so we called them such.) Lorcan and Lysander were twins, and in the same year as Al, Louis, and I. The twins smiled at me, and went upstairs to look for Albus. I hugged Luna, then went into the kitchen. My father pulled me aside and said, "Hey, Rosie Posie. How ya holdin' up?" He put the arm that wasn't holding a glass of Firewhiskey around me. "Want some Butterbeer?" I smiled. He only called me "Rosie Posie" when he was drunk.

"No, thanks, Daddy. And I think you-" I plucked the glass out of Dad's hand. He gave me a glare that he only out half the effort into. " -need to lay off the drinking. Remember the last time all of you got drunk? We spent the rest of Bonfire Night in St. Mungo's due to a little incident that included you, Uncle Harry, and _crashing the car_ into the oak tree outside. _No drinking_."

I poured the Firewhiskey into the sink and put the glass in the dishwasher. (The Burrow had recently accommodated a dishwasher with much reasoning on Granddad Weasley's behalf, for he had been convinced that it would give him a new perspective in the daily lives of Muggles.)

I dipped over to my mother, who, being the bright one of my two parents, was keeping her wine intake to a minimum. "Mum," I said quietly, and she looked over at me. "You might want to keep an eye on Daddy's drinking. He called me 'Rosie Posie' again, and I poured his Firewhiskey down the drain. There's plenty more here, mind you, so I'd watch him. Thanks, Mum." She nodded, and left her conversation with Fleur and Angelina to seek out my father.

I, for lack of anything better to do, decided to wander back upstairs. I said a shy hello to Neville Longbottom. I liked him well enough, and my Herbology grades were good, but seeing my Professor at my family's house was a bit weird. I walked past Hugo's room, where Hugo himself was sitting with Lily, contemplating what their third year might hold. Ducking back into my own room, I saw Albus, Louis, Lorcan, Lysander, and Lynne, my other best girl friend. (I tend to hang out with Louis and Al more, though. I'm pretty awkward around most girls.) I ran up to Lynne and we hugged. We received a "Will you two stop being girls for five seconds?" from Albus when we started jumping up and down, screaming "We're here, we're here!" over and over again.

I said an awkward hi to Lysander. Last time I had seen him, at the Weasley (and Potter, and Scamander, and Longbottom, etc.) Christmas party, his twin Lorcan had been trying to get us under the Mistletoe (which Victoire, Fleur, and Ginny had insisted on putting up. Two French girls and Aunt Ginny should not be contradicted.). Lysander had finally admitted to me, later that night, that he had accidentally let it slip that he fancied me a bit to Lorcan, and he didn't mean for that to happen. I had said it was fine, but resorted to keeping away from him for the rest of the vacation and the term.

Lysander, like the rest of the boys in my relations, did anything to protect me. I was the only girl in their brother-group (they all called themselves brothers, even though they were all cousins and friends, with the exception of the twins), and they felt a need to keep me safe. From anything. They were furious when Professor Trelawney gave me a P in Divination, and whenever a guy asked me out. Once, (during the five minutes when Lorcan had liked me,) Lorcan had asked me to Hogsmeade, and I said I'd think about it. I had always figured him family, so it was odd for me. The next time I saw him, he had a black eye and a broken arm. I thought it weird, however; Albus had proudly said that he was the cause for the black eye, but none of the others fessed up to breaking his arm. Lorcan refused to tell, so we were still wondering. (For the record, I always said, I was halfway thinking about pulling one like my mum did with Divination, and just dropping the class.)

We all (Lynne was not usually a part of the group, but I had started hanging out with the Hufflepuff in the previous year) left the room (to Albus's great reluctance). We headed down the stairs, Albus and Lorcan having a contest as to who could push the other down the stairs. Louis and Lynne were chatting, and that kind of left me and Lysander in an awkward spot. I looked around, and found out that the other four had gone away. I looked out the window and saw Louis and Lynne sitting on the hood of the car, chatting. Behind them, running off to the woods, were Albus and Lorcan. I felt abandoned, and I slowly realized that Lysander was standing behind me on the same stair, staring at my back. I turned around, and decided that I should finally say more than one word to the shy child.

"So, um... How was your summer?" I asked hopefully. My mental screams of 'ANSWER ME! MAKE THIS LESS AWKWARD!' weren't enough, apparently.

"Okay." Lysander replied, and I let out a sharp breath. But I got my wish, because he kept going, a small smile starting to show on his face as he kept talking. "I heard Mum and Dad talking about taking me and Lorcan to Sweden to look for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack with Grampa, during Christmas holidays, you know? And we got a new bedroom set for me and Lorcan, and we got to pick it out. It's really cool, with our room divided equally. My half of the room is blue and bronze, for Ravenclaw, then Lorcan's is red and gold, for Gryffindor, y'know?" He cut off, blushing. He glanced out the window.

"And I think Louis fancies your friend." Lysander smiled. For the first time for that visit, I forgot the situation with Scorpius, and let our my bark-like laugh. I hated her laugh, and my hands flew to my mouth, which brought on another round of giggles from me, and small laughter from Lysander. We just stood there laughing for a while. I didn't know why they were laughing; What Lysander had said wasn't that funny. We were just laughing. Maybe at life. Maybe at love. Maybe at hate. Maybe at Albus and Lorcan sitting in a tree on the edge of the woods, acting like monkeys. I didn't know, nor did I care.

After we got over our giggle fit, we went outside, where we sat under the oak tree that my father and uncle had crashed into earlier in the summer. I was pleased that I finally had gotten Lysander to talk; He was usually very quiet. We were laughing a lot, and told stories, recounting funny moments from when we were younger and our parents visited each other.

We talked about the coming Hogwarts year. How hard Potions was going to be. Compared grades from the previous year. Worried about O.W.L.s. Laughed again at the thought of Albus and Lorcan taking OW.L.s. Louis and Lynne started staring at us. I faintly heard Louis whisper to Lynne: "Well, I was wondering if somehting was going on between them. Has Rose said anything to you?"

But I didn't do anything about the comment. I was happy. Laughing, carefree. Just as a teenage witch should be. Well, I was, until I saw _him_. I poked Lysander, who stopped laughing, as he had heard Louis's comment too. He looked forward, and merely grimaced. But I had had enough.

I marched up to Scorpius, but before I could start ranting, he spoke.

"Look, Weaslette. Here's the situation. As much as I hate you, I was going through my list of the girls that I've kissed in Hogwarts, and compared it to the list of all witches in Hogwarts. There were 157 girls in Hogwarts. 156 girls I've kissed. You see my problem." I shook my head, wondering where he was going with this.

"Or you don't. Well, think. Though I hate to admit it, you're a smart girl. One girl in the castle I haven't kissed. Come, now." Though his sentence had been mostly biter, the last two words had a certain sugarcoating to them. Suddenly, I got it.

"Oh, no! No, no, no, NO. First, technically, we're not in the castle. Second, I hate you. Third, you hate me. There are a bunch of components to this that you must think through-" But I was cut off by Scorpius lifting my chin with his pointer finger and kissing me softly on the lips.

I desperately wanted to push away. I really did. But I couldn't. The kiss was only broken when Scorpius raised his head slowly. I had walked into many a classroom, finding Scorpius and some random girl sitting there, snogging away. And they had always been... Well, for lack of a better term, violent. They were desperate. And they broke apart rather loudly. This was different. It was abnormal. And creepy. Even Scorpius had a surprised look on his face. But he, unlike me, regained his composure easily.

"There. That makes every girl. Goodbye, Ro- I mean, Weaslette." And he walked briskly away. I stood there, stunned. I came to my senses, and slowly turned around, coming face-to-face with a seething Lysander, staring murderously at the retreating back of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Er... Lysander? Are you, er, okay? You look kind of mad." I said in a cautious voice. At the sound of my voice, his hunched shoulders slightly relaxed. But then he rounded on me, making me instinctively step back a few paces.

"What were you doing? You just stood there and let him kiss you! He's a prat, and you don't like him, right? He's an arrogant git, right? He shouldn't have done that, right?" Lysander stopped, and looked at me. "Right?"

"Of course I hate him. Wouldn't have it any other way." But would I? I thought about it. I had mainly hated him, at first, because my father had told me to. Then, over time, Scorpius had started being a prat to me, so I hated him naturally. But... Maybe Scorpius actually had a reason for hating me. Because... Just because I hated him? For no reason? Could we have been... Friends?

I shook that thought from my head as Lysander and I heard a heated argument going on behind us. I whipped around, finding Victoire and Dominique fighting in angry French.

"Je vous ai dit! Je savais que Scorpius et Rose se réunissaient! Je vous ai dit!" Victoire yelled.

"Non, ils ne sont pas! C'était juste Scorpion est un idiot, il n'y avait rien à faire! Et il n'y a rien entre eux, vous devriez entendre la colère de Rose obtient quand elle parle de lui!" Dominique said loudly.

"Exactement! Elle parle de lui tout le temps! Et si elles ne sont pas ensemble, ils devraient! ''

''Non, il ya lieu de Rose et de Lysandre! Vous avez vu combien ils étaient heureux en ce moment! Vous avez vu!"

"Well, let's just agree to disagree, okay?" Victoire finished, this time in English, and Dominique nodded curtly, glaring at her older sister. I walked up to the sisters cautiously.

"Hey, you guys... Er... Is everything alright? You sounded like you were fighting." I said quietly. It was Dominique who answered, surprisingly; Victoire was usually the first one to open her mouth in any situation.

"No, Rose. It was nothing." She said, a forced smile on her face. But I knew better.

"Actually, it _was_ something. You guys only yell in French when you're mad. What's up?" This time Victoire managed to open her mouth.

"We were fighting over whether you and Scorpius were dating or not, and if you weren't, whether you would do better to fancy Scorpius or Lysander over there." She gestured to Lysander, who had gone back to staring sadly at where Scorpius had walked off. I was taken aback.

"Well, er... No, I'm not dating Malfoy, ew-" My mind flickered back to the sound of Scorpius's hurt voice over the phone the previous night. "No, and I can't believe you two, closest of sisters, are rowing over my nonexistent lovelife. Now, go woo over some Muggle poster of a guy or something." The sisters looked at each other, shrugged, and left the yard. I breathed out slowly, and turned to tend to the furious Lysander standing behind me.


End file.
